vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raphael (Ultimate Antihero)
Summary Archangel Raphael is one of the angels summoned by Michael as part of his mission on Earth. While he didn't have access to a high spirit rank artificial body like Michael who would let him use his full powers, Raphael managed to retain most of his strength by using the body of one of Earth's ten S-rank magicians, the Chinese magician Wan Tairon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Raphael Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Angel, Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Homing Attack, Fire Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Has a barrier that negates attacks from beings with a lower spirit rank than him),Flight, invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks, Transformation (can transform his body into an angel body), can set up a spell that resurrects any desired target and gives him and those he chooses Immortality (Type 3) and Regeneration (At least High-Mid, capable of regenerating from just his ankles in a blink of an eye), Breath Attack Attack Potency: At least Country level (Superior to S-rank magicians, is comparable to Demon King-class demons, who can raze and burn down countries) | At least Country level (Stronger than before, easily overwhelmed Sumika) Speed: At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Vastly stronger than regular human magicians and General-class demons) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Country Class Durability: At least Country level, hard to kill when he activates Last Fantasia Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Fangtian Huaji Intelligence: Above average, one of the leaders of the angel forces Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Holy Arts:' Like other angels, Raphael doesn't use human and demon sorceries, instead using a magic system called Holy Arts. **'God is Healer:' The special Holy Art granted to Raphael by God along with his name, granting him the ability to use . **'Holy Ground:' A special power possessed by life forms with high spirit ranks like angels. It is something like a passive invisible barrier that shuts out all attacks from inferior beings with a lower spirit rank, be it physical attacks, magic attacks, etc... Though his spirit rank was lowered together with his power due to having to possess an S-rank magician and not a specially prepared body, Raphael is still an archangel, so the sorceries and attacks of humans are still useless against him. **'Megiddo Flame' (Flame of God’s Punishment): White flames that don't disappear or burn out until the target's life is burned to nothing. Raphael can engulf Fangtian Huaji or his own fists with these flames to create large pillars of flame with his blows. He can also release the flames from his mouth as a breath attack, sweeping them as a focused thin white beam. **'Judge Ray' (Heaven's Judgment): Each of Raphael's feathers releases a thin ray of light. These tens of rays have an extremely high tracking ability, and they will chase the enemy no matter how much they try to evade them like a swarm of zigzagging snakes. **'Last Fantasia:' A boundary-type Holy Art that only Raphael can use. First, Raphael clasps his hands together as if praying, before a single shining drop falls from them. Upon hitting the ground a pale pink light will spread through, radiating a gentle warmth. Last Fantasia will resurrect any desired targets and heal any injuries in the blink of an eye. The healing abilities affect Raphael himself and any target he chooses. Once set up, this holy art will last for as long Raphael exists. *'Angel Transformation:' Gabriel can transform the human body he's possessing into an angel's body, Upon transforming Raphael's body becomes five meters tall, and a silver halo materializes on top of his head. *'Fangtian Huaji:' The halberd used by Lu Bu, one of the strongest Artifacts. *'Invulnerability:' Like demons, angels are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Key: Base | Angel Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Angels Category:Axe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Resurrection Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 6